Beautiful Sins
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: When we were in love, we don't know anything. Just this time. Just love. But, when we know the truth, we just falling down... and never get up. HunHan and others EXO's Officials Couple. Genderswith for all Ukes. do you mind to read and review it? :D
1. Prologue

_Beautiful Sins (prologue)_

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_Rating: M_

_._

_Oh Se Hun (25 years old)_

_Xi Lu Han (25 years old)_

_._

_(p.s: GS for all ukes)_

_._

_(terinspirasi dari salah satu kasus di komik Detective Conan jilid 75)_

_._

Sehun memejamkan mata erat, menikmati bibir Luhan yang kini bermain di bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa menit mereka bercumbu, tidak ada yang menghitung. Lagipula untuk apa? Mereka tidak perlu menghitung saat-saat bersama, karena mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam cumbuan mereka, namun gadis itu segera mendorong dada Sehun dan bernafas dengan tersengal. Tatapan sayu Luhan menatap ke kedua tangannya yang masih berada di dada Sehun. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

Tangan Sehun yang berada di tengkuk Luhan merambat naik ke surai emas gadisnya, dan mengelusnya pelan. Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan.

"_Did something wrong, Baby Deer_?" Pertanyaan Sehun ada benarnya, karena Luhan tidak pernah agresif padanya kecuali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sehun tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar dan menciumnya, dia sudah mengenal jelas gadis ini.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Luhan pelan. "Aku hanya merindukanmu." Lanjutnya sembari menekan lututnya ke selangkangan Sehun yang masih terbalut dengan celana chino hitam.

"Nggh…" Sehun melenguh tertahan. Dia lalu menatap Luhan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, "_Baby Deer, you just wake up the wolf…_" Bisiknya lalu menjilat cuping Luhan.

"_I'll let him to eat the deer again_…" Luhan mencengkram erat kaos hitam Sehun.

Jemari Sehun bergerak perlahan membuka kemeja Luhan—itu kemejanya, _actually_, hanya saja sedang dipakai Luhan. Hanya 5 kancing yang terbuka dan Sehun menelusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam, mengelus punggung mulus Luhan yang membuat gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Sehun dan mendesah tertahan disana. Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Luhan yang berada tepat disampingnya dan memberikan kecupan di sana yang membuat Luhan merinding.

"A-aaah… Sehuuunh… mmmh…" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan di lehernya. Tangan Sehun masih asik membelai punggung dan perut Luhan, lalu naik ke atas dan meremas dada Luhan, sebelum bergerak ke belakang dan membuka pengait bra hitam yang sedang digunakan Luhan.

"_Let's make love again, tonight._" Bisik Luhan lalu memainkan lidahnya di leher Sehun.

"_Baby, you know what you're doing, right? _Jika kau seagresif ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu istirahat hingga dini hari, dan akan memastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Apalagi lusa pernikahan kita, 'kan?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Siapa yang tadi mulai membuka bajuku? Walau hanya sebagian—mmmph..!"

"_Sssst… I want to make love, shut up, baby._"

Dan Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum bibirnya kembali disumpal oleh bibir Sehun yang akan membuat mereka memulai kegiatan panas mereka.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan tirai. Untunglah berhasil mengenai wajah lelaki yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kelopak mata itu bergetar, lalu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan _iris hazel_ indah. Lalu kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka total.

Sehun menguap perlahan, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, berharap menemukan wajah cantik Luhan seperti pagi-pagi yang telah dilaluinya selama 5 tahun ini—_actually (again)_, mereka telah berpacaran selama 7 tahun, hanya baru 5 tahun tinggal bersama meskipun belum menikah.

_Okay, first_, mengapa Sehun dan Luhan bisa bertahan selama 7 tahun? Karena mereka benar-benar sepasang. Mereka lahir di hari dan tanggal yang sama, golongan darah yang sama, dan keadaan keluarga yang sama. Apalagi mereka bertemu di KyungHee University, tempat mereka kuliah. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi ketika mereka bertemu, mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka yakin bahwa mereka telah menemukan takdir mereka.

"Lu?" Gumam Sehun, menyadari kekosongan disebelahnya. Sehun mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap _post-it_ yang tertempel disebelahnya. Sehun mengambil _post-it_ itu dan membacanya,

_Sa-rang-hae-yo!_

_Thehunnie! :D_

_Xiao Lu_

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia menyukai kebiasaan Luhan yang menurutnya lucu ini. Selalu menuliskan kata _Saranghae _atau _Saranghaeyo_ dengan pelafalan, Sa, Rang, Hae. Aneh, tapi Sehun suka.

"Lu!" Teriak Sehun.

Sehun segera mengambil celananya yang tercecer asal di lantai lalu memakainya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan Luhan, berharap akan menemukan tanda-tanda gadisnya, karena mereka harus segera pergi untuk _fitting _baju, pernikahan mereka besok, ingat?

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan seketika tubuhnya membeku. "L-Lu…"

Ya, dia menemukan calon istrinya. Berada dalam _bath-tub_ dalam keadaan polos, dengan senyuman di wajah dan mata terpejam. Uap kecil di sekitar _bath-tub_ membuat Sehun yakin Luhan tengah berendam air hangat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun kaget.

Melainkan tangan Luhan yang berada di sisi _bath-tub_, menggenggam sebuah _cutter_ yang ternodai oleh darah. Dan tangan Luhan yang satunya, yang terendam dalam _bath-tub_.

Sehun segera berlari mendekati Luhan, mengangkat tangan gadisnya yang terendam, dan matanya membulat melihat goresan di pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Lu! Luhan!" Sehun menggoyangkan pundak Luhan.

Tidak ada respon.

"Luhan! Hei! Sayang, bangun!" Sehun semakin kuat menggoyangkan pundak Luhan.

Kepala Luhan terkulai, terjatuh di pundak Sehun. Air mata Sehun mengalir pelan, tidak ada desah nafas yang mengenai lehernya.

"LUHAAAN!"

.

.

.

_Author's Note:_

_Annyeonghaseo! _*bow*

Ini FF pertamaku di FFn.

Sekaligus FF HunHan pertama.

Kenapa HunHan? Karena author HunHan shipper dan cuma HunHan yang cocok di cerita ini. ah, dan mungkin author harus berterima kasih pada Aoyama Gosho.

Sekarang tergantung kalian.

Jika kalian ingin FF ini dilanjutkan, maka author akan membuatkannya. Jika tidak… biarkan bersarang di sini :D.

.

.

Review yaaa~


	2. Chapter 1

_Beautiful Sins (Chapter 1)_

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_Oh Se Hun_

_Xi Lu Han_

_And others_

_._

_Rating: M_

_._

_(p.s: GS for all ukes)_

_._

_(terinspirasi dari salah satu kasus di Detective Conan jilid 75)_

_._

_a.n:_

WUIIIIDIIIH! (?)

Hai semuaaaa~! Author bawa nih lanjutannya.

Nggak nyangka banyak yang suka cerita ini :3

Maka dari itu, ini dia

Beautiful Sins part 1!

Oke, Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_Seven years ago…_

BRUK!

Lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terhempas. Buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Begitu pula gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu kini jatuh terduduk dengan kertas-kertas bertebaran disekitar mereka.

Lelaki itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas disekitar mereka. Tertegun sejenak saat melihat sketsa berbagai macam objek. Sangat indah. Dia berdecak kagum, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tadi ditambraknya. Dia yakin itu seorang gadis, karena orang itu sempat mengaduh kesakitan dan dari suaranya yang lembut membuatnya yakin itu adalah lawan jenisnya.

DEG.

_Iris caramel_ indah itu ternyata juga menatap _hazel_-nya.

Dan mereka hanya bisa diam dan terpaku.

Saling menatap.

Entah mengapa, hati mereka berkata,

_Dia takdirku._

.

.

.

_Now…_

Sehun terduduk lemas. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya tersengal. Dia masih kalut. Belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Jemarinya terkepal erat, menggenggam sesuatu di dalam sana. Sebuah cincin emas putih yang terukirkan nama Luhan.

"Hei, Sehun, tenanglah." Tao segera menunduk dan mengusap air mata Sehun dengan sarungtangannya. Mata gadis itu menatap Sehun prihatin. Kris—suami Tao—mengusap punggung Sehun, menenangkan lelaki itu. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

"Lu… Lu… _BabyDeer_…" Racau Sehun.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap Sehun pilu. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap nisan yang mengukirkan nama Luhan.

_Kenapa kau mengakhirinya seperti ini?_, batinnya.

Air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir, dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan. Karena diantara gadis lain, hanya dialah yang paling dekat dengan Luhan.

Dan dia tahu _semuanya_.

"_Hiks… Kyungie… kumohon jangan beritahu yang lain tentang ini… apalagi Sehun… hiks…"_

Ucapan Luhan kemarin itu membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, tapi tidak berguncang seperti Sehun.

Orang-orang datang, mengucapkan belasungkawa pada Sehun, dan tidak ada yang digubris olehnya. Dia hanya berdiri diam menatap makam Luhan sembari menangis dan terisak.

Orang-orang yang datang untuk berziarah satu per satu mulai pulang. Cuaca yang awalnya cerah, perlahan-lahan mulai gelap, dan akhirnya hujan.

"Seolah bumi juga menangisi kepergianmu, Lu…" Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol ingin segera menghampiri Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu untuk segera berteduh, tapi Baekhyun menahannya dan menggeleng. Sehun butuh waktu sendiri.

Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Menyamarkan air matanya dengan air-air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Sehun mewajarkan jika suatu saat nanti pasti dia, atau Luhan, yang akan pergi dari dunia ini lebih dahulu. Karena itu memang takdir manusia. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka, jika saat itu adalah sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Dan Luhan bunuh diri.

_Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Lu? Apa salahku? Apa aku menyakitimu? Atau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Katakan, Lu!_, batin Sehun berteriak.

Tidak tahan, Kyungsoo pun menerobos hujan, berlari menuju Sehun, mengabaikan Kai yang berteriak memanggilnya—Kyungsoo rentan terhadap air hujan. Jemari Kyungsoo mencengkram erat lengan Sehun, memaksa lelaki itu menoleh.

Sehun menoleh, dan akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di pundak sepupunya. Bibirnya terus meracaukan nama Luhan, bertanya-tanya apa salahnya. Kyungsoo adalah tempat Sehun yang kedua, karena semenjak ibu angkat Sehun yang notabene adik dari ibu Kyungsoo meninggal, Kyungsoo-lah yang menemani Sehun. Juga yang membantu Sehun untuk bersatu dengan takdirnya, Luhan.

"Kyungsoo… kau tahu apa salahku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "kau tidak memiliki salah apapun Sehunnie." _Kalian berdua tidak menyadari kesalahan kalian._

Kai pun melempar payungnya dan mendekati mereka, ikut memeluk Sehun, karena itulah yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Lelaki itu kini butuh perhatian.

Yang lainnya pun ikut memeluk Sehun dan menenangkannya. Mereka juga menangis. Karena mereka sedih kehilangan sosok malaikat emas yang hobinya bermain rubik itu.

Mereka sendiri terkejut, ketika dipagi hari dimana mereka bersiap untuk mengurus pernikahan Sehun-Luhan, Sehun menghubungi mereka. Mengatakan Luhan telah pergi.

.

.

.

_Back to Seven Years Ago…_

"A-ah, _mianhamnida_, aku tidak sengaja!" Gadis itu segera membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan tangannya bergerak mengambil kacamatanya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dia segera menggunakan kacamata itu dan mengambil kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan.

Lelaki itu juga tersadar, dan segera membantu gadis itu memungut kertas-kertas itu. Tak lupa dia sendiri mengambil bukunya. Sekali lagi gadis itu membungkuk, dan berbalik. Baru saja dia ingin pergi, jemarin lelaki itu menarik lengannya, membuatnya menoleh. Lelaki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum,

"Namaku Oh Se Hun. Kau?"

Dan seulas senyum tercetak di wajah cantik gadis itu, "Xi Lu Han."

.

.

.

"_MWOYA?!_ Kau jatuh cinta?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menyuapkan _fettucini_ ke mulutnya lalu menguyah, "iya. Memangnya salah? Entah mengapa aku langsung berpikir bahwa dia takdirku ketika bertemu pandang dengannya."

Seketika Kyungsoo bergidik, "euw, kata-katamu menjijikan."

"Setidaknya aku tidak mesum seperti Kkamjong itu. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kalau kau menyukainya?" Balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak berani, Sehun-ah. Kau tahu, 'kan, dia begitu terkenal di kampus sama sepertimu. Aku bagai tidak terlihat dimatanya. Coba lihat aku, aku ini pendek, dan jelek. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang tinggi dan cantik. Apa aku operasi plastik saja, ya- aaaw!" Gadis itu segera mengusapkan tangannya ke kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan sendok Sehun tadi.

"_No_. Kau memiliki mata bulat yang menggemaskan, suara yang indah, bibir yang berbentuk hati, dan kemampuan memasak yang hebat. Biarkanlah kecantikanmu apa adanya. Jangan seperti gadis-gadis bodoh di kampus yang melakukan segalanya demi lelaki yang dia kagumi, padahal dia sendiri bukanlah tipenya." Tutur Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

"Ah, ya, Sehun-ah, siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum, "namanya Xi Lu Han, jurusan seni."

"Xi Lu Han? Yang rambutnya berwarna emas dan berkaca mata itu? Yang memiliki kemampuan menggambar tingkat A?" Cecar Kyungsoo.

"Eh, ah, iya. Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun sedikit heran melihat Kyungsoo bertanya 4 pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Dia 'kan sahabatku." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Seketika Sehun terkekeh, dan sesuatu terlintas dikepalanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hm?"

"Bantu aku mendekati Luhan, maka kau akan kubantu mendekati Jongin!"

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

a.n: Nih, author bawakan lanjutannya! Maaf ya, kalau kalian kecewa ama lanjutannya. Habisnya ceritanya ini agak _complicated_ dengan alur maju-mundur. Hehehe.

**Thank's To:**

**desti, Oh FaRo, xxh 17, LULULU, Putri, PUuPpyyto, Peter Lu, Kim Eun Seob, edogawa ruffy, meidi96, Lady Wu, lisnana1, SMKA.**

(nggak ada yang kurang, 'kan?)

Makasih buanyaaak udah mau _review_ di part sebelumnya. Part kali ini, author usahain buat nggak mengecewakan, ya!

Oke!

.

Last.

.

But.

.

Not.

.

Least!

.

.

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Beautiful Sins (Chapter 2)_

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_Oh Se Hun_

_Xi Lu Han_

_And others_

_._

_Rating: M (T for this part)_

_._

_GS for all ukes_

_._

_(p.s: terinspirasi dari salah satu kasus di komik Detective Conan jilid 75)_

_._

_._

Disini cerita 7 tahun yang lalu aja ya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

"Tidak."

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "_Mwooo?_ Aku berbaik hati akan mendekatkanmu dengan Kai dank au tidak setuju dengan rencana itu? Kyungsoo aku-"

Kyungsoo menyela, "karena percuma saja untuk mendapatkan cinta tanpa usaha sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dan aku ingin meraihnya sendiri tanpa bantuan."

Kata-kata itu agak menohok Sehun sebenarnya, tapi ketika kembali merasakan lelehan keju dalam makaroni yang dibuat Kyungsoo itu, membuat Sehun melupakannya dan kembali merasa terbang ke surga. Semua masakan Kyungsoo memang menakjubkan. Kai pasti akan menjadi lelaki paling bahagia jika mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja mata lelaki itu terlalu buta untuk melihat sosok Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau benar. Mungkin aku memang harus berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Aku benar-benar tertarik padanya." Tutur Sehun lalu menatap makanannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan dia." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dia memiliki masa lalu yang suram."

"Apa itu?"

"Tanyakan sendiri kalau kau telah menjadikannya kekasihmu."

"Hei, kau sendiri yakin dia akan menjadi kekasihku."

"Ya. Sebagai sahabat aku mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran dengannya."

"Oh yaaaaa? Terima kasih, Kyungsoo!"

"Hm."

"Btw,"

"Apa?"

"Masakkan aku lagi ya? Aku masih mau."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh dan pundaknya segera dirangkul oleh sahabatnya, Kai. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Kai.

"Ada kontes fotografi lagi. Kau mau ikut?" Pertanyaan Kai mendapatkan tatapan mata berbinar dari Sehun.

"Benarkah? Dimana kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun semangat.

"Disini." Kai segera menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun, dimana kini terlihat sebuah halaman _web_. Sehun segera membaca dengan seksama.

"_The Real Beauty_, ya. Temanya mudah!" Gumam Sehun.

"Berarti modelnya perempuan." Balas Kai sembari melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sehun.

"Emh? Ya, mungkin ju…ga." Itu bukan Sehun yang melupakan bahasa Korea hingga tebata-bata seoerti itu. Melainkan sosok Luhan lewat dihadapannya dengan menggunakan jins hitam dan kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna _pink_. Kacamata bertengger indah di wajahnya. Di pundaknya tergantung sebuah ransel dan dia mengenggam sebuah buku. Penampilannya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain di kampus ini. Namun Sehun tertarik.

Dan untungnya Kai tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia justru tersenyum iseng dan berkata, ah, berteriak,

"HEI! SEHUN SEDANG MEMBUTUHKAN MODEL PEREMPUAN! SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR PADANYA!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "KAI! KAU-"

Terlambat, Kai sudah berlari pergi dan gadis-gadis segera menghampiri dan mengerubunginya. Membuat Sehun panik dan menatap Kai yang kini berjalan menjauh.

"_Oppa!_ Aku mau menjadi modelmu, pilihlah aku!"

"Sehunnie! Pilih _Noona_!"

"Sehun! Aku!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun segera merangsek keluar dari kumpulan gadis-gadis itu dan berjalan pergi. Dia segera mendekati Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat Luhan dan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dia modelku!"

Seketika para gadis itu diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangangguk paham. Dalam hati juga menggerutu kenapa dia selalu menjadi perisai Sehun. Dasar manja, ish!

Dan telah menjadi sahabat cukup lama, dia bisa melakukan percakapan mata dengan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan 'siapa itu?', sedangkan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan 'keluargaku'.

"Oke, terima kasih telah melindungiku. _Annyeong!_" Sehun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah kumpulan gadis-gadis itu pergi.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas. Pipi Sehun yang memerah. Apa karena Luhan? Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Sehun adalah lelaki dingin pendiam cuek yang tidak pernah peduli dengan cinta. Inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Sehun merona merah, terlihat gugup. Dan Kyungsoo senang akan itu. Mengapa? Karena dia bisa menggoda Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke rumah lebih dulu. Dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka _link web_ yang diberi Kai tadi, ingin segera membaca kembali keterangan kontes fotografi itu. Sehun menyukai fotografi. Entah sudah berapa banyak karyanya yang dipajang di museum-museum seni. Tapi Sehun hanya menggunakan nama _'Shixun'_ untuk tiap karyanya. Itu nama Cinanya, dan entah mengapa Sehun selalu menggunakan nama itu. Dia suka.

Sehun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia segera menaruh ranselnya dan menuju ruang musik di rumahnya tanpa berganti baju. Dia berjalan menuju piano yang berada di sudut ruangan dan menatapnya lembut.

"_Sehun-_ah_, ini lagu favorit_Eomma_. Dulu ketika_Appa _dan_Eomma_masih berpacaran, kami sering mendengar lagu ini bersama."_

Sehun segera menghapus air matanya yang akan mengalir. Sekalipun wanita cantik itu bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi Sehun selalu diberikan kasih sayang berlimpah olehnya. Sehun sampai sekarang masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuhan mengambil wanita baik itu.

"AKU PULAAAAAANG~ HEI BODOH, KAU DIMANA? AKU AKAN MEMASAKKAN _BULGOGI_ FAVORITMU~!"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar suara lengkingan Kyungsoo. Dia mengelus _tuts-tuts_ hitam itu sembari tertawa, "_Eomma_, terima kasih kau telah membawa iblis itu kepadaku. Dia sepertimu. Jadi aku merasa tidak terlalu kesepian karena Kyungsoo bagaikan dirimu."

Sehun lalu duduk di hadapan piano dan mulai memainkannya lembut.

Di ruang tengah, Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Dia menoleh pada gadis bersurai emas dibelakangnya dan tersenyum, "duduklah di ruang tengah. Atau kau bisa berkeliling rumah ini. Aku mau mandi dulu. Jika kau tersesat, ucapkan Kyungsoo tiga kali maka malaikat kematian akan mendatangimu."

Gadis itu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo, "apa maksudmu, hah? Berarti namamu pembawa sial."

"Hei, itu nama yang indah, Luhan."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, pergilah mandi. Baunya bisa tercium sampai disini."

"_Ya_!"

.

.

Dentingan piano itu masih terdengar. Luhan yang pensaran, akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang diyakininya asal suara piano. Luhan tahu lagu apa ini, karena ini juga lagu favoritnya. Luhan perlahan membuka pintu coklat itu dan seketika dia menyesal telah membukanya.

Karena kini jantungnya terasa berhenti tepat saat itu juga. Melihat Sehun yang kini memainkan piano putih itu. Luhan segera menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihat sosok Sehun tadi. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Perlahan bibirnya terbuka, dan nyanyian merdu melantun pelan,

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A Thousand Miles_

_If I just could see you…_

_Toninght…_

Luhan tanpa sadar mengikuti permainan piano Sehun. Dia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan memejamkan mata. Sehun di dalam ruangan bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyanyi itu mengingat suara Kyungsoo tidak seperti ini. Hingga nyanyian itu berhenti ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar,

"Luhan, ayo masak."

Seketika permainan piano Sehun berhenti.

Eh?

LUHAN?!

Sehun segera keluar dari ruang musik dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Terlihat jelas Kyungsoo dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi. Kyungsoo memandang Sehun, dan berkata,

"Sehun, kau belum mandi, ya? Itu 'kan yang kau pakai sejak pagi. Menjijikan."

Tapi dengan santai dan _poker face_-nya Sehun, membalas, "lalu?"

Dan Sehun segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di kamarnya. Dia segera membanting pintu kamarnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"AAAAAAH! KINI LUHAN MELIHATKU DENGAN PAKAIAN TADI DAN DALAM KEADAAN BELUM MANDI! KEPARAT KAU DO KYUNGSOOO! _IMAGE_-KU HANCUR SUDAAAAH!"

Untunglah kamarnya kedap suara.

Di bawah sana, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "hanya sepupu. _Ibunya_ adalah adik ibuku."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Dan entah mengapa dia merasakan perasaan lega di hatinya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Seketika Luhan gelagapan, "eh, ah, ti-tidak kok. Hanya bingung saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak menyukainya, 'kan?"

Wajah Luhan merona merah, "eh, eh, ti-ti-tidak!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, "aku tahu semuanya Luhan~"

"Kyungsoo!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap layar kameranya. Sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan apa yang disebut _The Real Beauty_ itu. Dia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah pagi ini, dan itu telah selesai dua am yang lalu sehingga kini ia memilih untuk segera memotret dan mencari foto yang bagus untuk kontes fotografi itu. Ah, untuk informasi, Sehun telah mendaftar secara _online_ tadi malam.

Sehun menoleh ke jendela besar di sisinya, hujan perlahan mulai menuruni kota Seoul. Sehun tersenyum. Menurutnya, saat-saat terbaik untuk memotret adalah ketika hujan turun. Sehun segera mengelilingi universitasnya untuk mencari objek yang bagus. Dia memotret kesemua objek yang menurutnya menarik tapi tidak semuanya yang membuatnya puas. Sehun mendesah pelan.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke fakultas seni. Tempat Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, kuliah. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Langkahnya terhenti melihat punggung seseorang di tengah hujan.

Sehun segera berlari mengelilingi taman, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang megenai tubuhnya—kameranya kedap air.

Hingga Sehun menemukan titik yang pas untuk memotret. Dan dia kegirangan begitu mengetahui itu adalah Luhan. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah hujan entah sedang apa. Sehun mengarahkan lensanya ke Luhan dan segera_zoom-in_ ke wajah gadis itu. Tubuhnya membeku sejenak melihat jelas bahwa air mata berada di wajah gadis itu. _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan_, batin Sehun.

Sehun lalu mulai memencet _shutter_ kamera, secara berulang-ulang. Hingga kini kameranya mengabadikan tangis Luhan sebanyak mungkin. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari, akan sosok Sehun yang mengabadikannya.

Sehun lalu mengalungkan kameranya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ketika dia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan, Luhan tersadar dan segera mengusap wajahnya. "Sehun-_ssi_, sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "ayo, hujan akan membuat tubuhmu sakit." Dan tanpa sadar, jemarinya menggenggam jemari mungil Luhan dan membawa gadis itu menuju gedung universitas untuk berteduh.

Mereka berdua bersama-sama membantinkan hal yang sama,

_Tangannya terasa pas dalam genggamanku._

.

.

.

TBC

A.N:

Annyeoooong~ Ini lanjutannya!

Mian ne kalau _feel_-nya nggak dapet terus kurang memuaskan. Author usahain chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik lagi.

Btw, yang kemarin-kemarin minta Luhan hidup lagi, nih, dia hidup tuh. Xixixi XD

**Thank's To:**

**Park FaRo, nana, SMKA, Putri, Guest, FabyA, RZHH 261220, onkey shipper04, Peter Lu.**

(nggak ada yang kurang, 'kan? Kalau ada author minta maaf)

**.**

**Dan juga para SiDers!***itupun kalau ada*

.

.

.

**_Last but not least,_**

.

.

.

**_Review?_**


End file.
